Siempre Te Amare
by smurfettekandybones
Summary: brennan recibe una llamada de booth. esa llamada haria cambiar lo que habia pasado entre ellos. que sucedera...


_** este fick es basado en la serie bones de la cadena fox, sus personajes nombrados son de propiedad de su craedor hart hanson y de la antropologa forense kathy reichs**_

_** SIEMPRE TE AMARE**_…

Una mañana Brennan recibió una llamada… Era de booth su alegría fue inmensa… en el que él le decía yo también sentí lo mismo que tu sentiste… te espero dentro de una hora en el parque junto al pequeño muelle del lago… ella puso su teléfono en su lugar y su impresión fue un poco aterradora, ya que un día antes había soñado con él, con quien había discutido y quedado en malos términos, y que, por rencores y orgullos ambos decidieron dar fin a su relación a la comunicación de pareja y amistad.

Flashback:

_Recordaba aquella noche en la cual habían tenido una fuerte discusión, ya hacen 5 meses. Aun ella no entendía porque tendría que haberse alejado tanto de él, si se amaban el uno al otro pero gracia al rencor y al orgullo no volvieron a comunicarse, fueron los 5 meses más dolorosos para ella y aun mas para booth, se sentía devastado simplemente dejo consumirse en el dolor ya nada le importaba, nada le importaba si no estaba con su bones, no sabía nada de ella al igual que ella no sabía nada de él. El estaba en su casa, solo con su abuelo, él le preguntaba qué ¿Que tenia? ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero el solo no quería recordar aquella discusión que tuvo con su bones aquella discusión que hizo que se alejaran el uno del otro. Brennan estaba igual que él, solo esperaba una llamada de él pero, no lo hizo, no la llamo tan solo no pudo comprenderla, no pudo entenderla, que al haberla engañando. Simplemente había sido lo peor que le había pasado en la vida__._

Fin Flashback

Brennan Tomo una ducha, se arreglo y pensó en llamar a su amiga Ángela y decirle que él la había llamado, que habían quedado para verse, pero prefirió dejarlo en privacidad… total era el momento perfecto para que ambos volvieran a cruzar palabras ya que el orgullo no debe ser eterno ni mucho menos un castigo en juicio … brennan se dirigió al parque, se acerco al pequeño muelle y se sentó en el banco en el que siempre se sentaba junto a él, observando y pensando que iba a pasar ¿ qué le diría booth? ¿De qué iban hablar? Se sentía feliz, su llamada le devolvió la vida.

Miraba a la gente pasar y entre esa gente vio a booth que se acercaba a Ella de una forma muy misteriosa... lo vio extraño totalmente diferente.

No vestía sus ropas frecuentes, ahora vestía un camisón blanco. Que hacía ver en su rostro una extraña palidez, su mirada reflejaba una paz inmensa, lucia sereno. Era como si emanara rayos de luz… vestía unos zapatos impecablemente limpios del mismo color del camisón…

Br: -Ella intento decirle hola no podía hablar, solo quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que también lo sentía, solo quería estar de nuevo con él, quería explicarle que ella si él no era nada. Pero el no la dejo hablar.

Bo:… caminemos…- le dijo, El comenzó la conversación-He sabido que has estado triste y que has tenido muchos problemas. Te he soñado llorando, te he escuchado gritar afuera de mi casa… y yo no me acercaba a ti debido a las circunstancias, debido a tontos orgullos, yo te hice mucho daño y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Br: booth no, yo lo siento- se sentían la mujer más feliz en su vida ya no le importaba nada de lo sucedido solo quería estar con él-

Bo: se que tu no querías saber nada de mi… no te culpo te entiendo… te lastime demasiado, te hice mucho daño y logramos alejarnos

Br:-ella intentaba hablarle pero él no la dejaba-

Bo: no vengo a discutir contigo… no vengo a pedirte perdón…

Br: déjame hablar booth yo….- le decía suplicante, con lagrimas en los ojos, le dolía también la tristeza que reflejaba booth. Solo quería acabar la conversación e irse junto a él-

Bo: solo he venido a decirte que aunque, las cosas no se arreglaron en su debido momento… yo creo que nunca es tarde

Br: booth no lo es por favor, escúchame tu a mi necesito hablar….

Bo: ¿sabes? Espere a que tú me llamaras, para poder platicar, pero desapareciste, simplemente tu llamada nunca llego.

Br: lo siento, te extrañe – le dice casi llorando- fueron los tiempos más horrible de mi vida- recordaba todo lo que había vivido y sentido-

Bo: el esperarte… el pensar en ti borro mi apetito... se borro mis días de sol. Y fue venciéndome poco apoco. Sin embargo guarde fe. Y dije ella llamara, dije que tu llamarías.

Br: booth por favor lo siento. – Decía llorando- intente hacerlo…

Bo: Mas nunca lo hiciste, solo desapareciste, no te culpo pero si te comprendo. Se lo que sentiste anoche, se lo que te paso. Yo también lo sentía en ese momento, pero con mucho mas dolor grite tu nombre mil veces. Y grite mil veces perdón… que lastima que no me hayas escuchado. Que lastima que no me hayas llamado pero ¿sabes amor? Creo que nunca es tarde para perdonar y si te pedí que vinieras al parque fue para entregarte esto….. - le entrego en sus manos un dije de una cruz con un delfín incrustado, la cual era símbolo del amor de los dos- esta cruz es mi cuerpo, esta cruz es quién soy, te amo, y por siempre te amare, por siempre, quiero que las conserves contigo por el resto de tu vida…

Brennan se quedo sin palabras mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se apretaba aquel pequeño dije contra su pecho.

_La gente la miraba y la señalaban, alguien le pregunto:__¿Oiga, usted está bien? - la señora le pregunta por la forma en que estaba-_

_Br: ¿Si, porque?... – le responde a la señora que le pregunto eso de forma muy misteriosa, acaso creía que estaba loca o que…- estoy bien gracias simplemente estoy conversando con el...- dice señalando a booth-_

_La persona que le pregunto se retiro extrañada del lugar y pensaba que si ella no estaba loca poco lo seria, ella no vio a nadie._

Ella lo acompaño hasta la casa de su esposo, el le pidió que por favor lo esperara y ella accedió. El nunca le hacía esperar afuera… se quedo 10 minutos esperando… y no regresaba. De pronto escucho voces y vio salir a unos amigos y a el hermano…

Todos con cara de tristeza y ojos lloroso… la abrazaron y le dijeron se no fue se nos fue.

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y entro corriendo al departamento. Entro a la recamara y en ella se encontraba su abuelo hank….. Abrazado al cuerpo de su esposo en el cual reflejaba en su rostro una profunda tristeza…

Brennan con llanto y con un nudo en la garganta le pregunto ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dígame que sucedió? Estaba pasmada, sentía como una parte de ella había muerto, se sentía sin alma, su cuerpo perdía su fuerza ¿qué ha pasado? Ella se aferraba a su cuerpo y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho.

Ha: Dice el doctor que se murió de tristeza… el dejo de comer, dejo de reír, no sabemos si el desamor lo alejo de todo y de todos, si lo consumió… no sabemos si el sentimiento de culpa lo hizo infeliz, el anoche solo pensaba en agarrar el teléfono y decía que no podía comunicarse con la persona que le quitaría todo ese dolor y lo haría volver en si…

Te ha dejado esta carta. Le dijo él. Y salió de la habitación dejándola sola con el cuerpo de él.

Ella no sabía cómo podría describir lo que sentía, nunca lo había sentido, no reconocía ese dolor tan grande que ahora sentía, maldecía una y otra vez ese orgullo y ese miedo que había tenido, ese miedo que no le había permitido llamarlo y decirle que no le importaba lo que había pasado, como ese miedo pudo hacerla esperar tanto, como no le pudo ella devolver antes esa llamada a él. su corazón estaba hecho trizas su mente divagaba por sus pensamiento, y se preguntaba ¿que fue eso que había acabado de tener, que fue eso que paso en el lago?... no había estado con él, no era él, era su espíritu, recordó todas esa conversaciones que tenia con él sobre cuando las personas morían, dejo de su mente racional hacia un lado no habían ninguna forma científica que explicara lo que ella vio, sabía que eso que había pasado fue real, era real ella lo sintió, miraba su cuerpo y acariciaba su rostro era tan sereno al igual que como la había visto en el lago. Fundida en su llanto y en su tristeza abrió la carta que le había dejado él y comenzó a leerla:

_¿Sabes amor?_

_Yo también sentí lo mismo que tu._

_El aire comienza a faltarme, intento gritar pero no puedo, luces blancas iluminan mi recamara, me voy, me voy para siempre amor… gracias por haber ido al lago, gracias por estar aquí, aunque en vida no me pudiste perdonar, se que ahora lo harás frente a mi….._

Brennan miro al el cadáver y solo dijo:

Perdóname tú a mí…

holaaaaa

esperoo que anden super bien :)

yo tambien llore al leerla ;'(

espero que le haya gustadooo la historiaaa, no en el sentidoo de lo que pasaaa aki obvioo que no queremos que algo como esto sucedaa

en la serieee...

please comente y me dice que tal xD

lo que sea insultenme diganmeee lo que quieran jejeje .. no tampoco asi

aceptos sus criticas como buenos lectores

kiss&hugs

feliz año nuevooo :D


End file.
